


hold me - I'm lonely

by fadeadfeelings (sadbutgay)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fainting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Minor Steve, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda‘s empathy, everyone kinda hates wanda, i guess tw for destructive thoughts, its just wanda feeling everyone‘s emotions, kinda angsty, minor vision, natasha is gonna provide that dw, non-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadbutgay/pseuds/fadeadfeelings
Summary: Wanda is grateful that they let her stay but the raging hatred thoughts of every single member of the team doesn't make this any easier for her.OrNatasha feels bad for the younger girl and choses to help her from now on.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118





	hold me - I'm lonely

Sometimes Natasha wonders. Wonders why this strong, fierce woman, always hides in sweatshirts. She never - not once - saw Wanda wearing sometime where she couldn't pull the sleeves at least over her knuckles. 

Natasha read about things like that once. A nervous habit? Is it how it's called? Things you do when you feel anxious and uncomfortable? Then, she thought, her nervous habit must be herself being cold to everyone. Being on distance and keeping it cool. 

And honestly, the woman thought, perhaps her habit wasn't even bad. Because it is a good thing to be not affected by other people isn't it? Sometimes she sure does feel bad for others. But never intimidated enough to be - scared.  
At least thats what she tells herself. If someone would come and want to talk about the red room - she couldn't guarantee to be calm and cold.

But the red-haired woman also heard that Wanda was having or feeling quiet a lot more emotions she has to handle. Not just her own.  
Because she is able to not only read people's mind or see their worst fears.  
The witch can also feel their feelings in just a matter of seconds. 

Sometimes she forgets that its rude. And sometimes she regrets doing it. Because the emotions - the pain - are being passed onto her own body, her mind. 

Emotional pain. Grief. Sadnees. Lonlieness. Fear. And the feeling of being simply empty. 

Thats why she's here now. Because Pietro died, and she doesn't have anywhere else to go. 

So that is the reason why she is living in Tony Stark's tower, together with some of the other Avengers. Something she would have never believed if someone had told her.

But still - she was one of the bad guys, she hurt them all, let them remember their worst memories and fears. And yet they still let her live here, after she switched sides. 

But that doesn't really help - since she can still hear their real thoughts about the scarlet witch and their dislike for her. 

She can feel their pain and their regret. It doubles up upon her - because maybe she shouldn't spy on their feelings. And it hurts... a lot. 

Not because she hears things she isn't supposed to, but because their emotions are crashing into her and hurt her mind - her head. 

Wanda never knew how to deal with her own feelings. So how is she supposed to also deal with feelings that aren't her own? 

She doesn't. Simply as it is. She lets them crashing into her. She accepts them, and feels the pain. A weird feeling of uneasiness and nervousness. 

Sometimes she feels like she deserves that. After all she did. A punishment of sorts.

And thats the point where Natasha's and Wanda's eyes meet. Nat's eyebrows are knitted together in a frown as Wanda's frowning because she can already feel a headache forming. 

Who did she think she was? To just go with them and trying to save Sokovia. She failed. It's her fault Pietro died alongside many others. And practically everyone on the team blames her for being under supervision by the state now. 

When the Witch feels the pressure slightly disappearing from her head, she tries to open her eyes and walk out of the conference-room. Having enough of that feeling of hate and disapproval she gets from all sides.

But just then a new wave of foreign emotions entered her mind. And after a horribly strong flash of pain and pictures that flood her mind, black dots appear in her vision and suddenly it feels like the ground under her feet disappeared.

-

Natasha was just about to ask over the table what is wrong with the witch, clutching her head in her hands and pressing her eyes closed, as said suddenly jumps out of her chair, just to faint and fall onto the floor seconds after. 

Her. Natasha. With the best reflexes on the whole team, isn't able to comprehend what just happened. So Vision jumps out of his chair, floats rather than runs over to Wanda and takes her into his arms. 

At that,Natashaimmediately feels a strong urge to pull the girl out of his grasp and keep her in her own arms. 

Everyone jumps out of their seats in record time. As if they really cared, Natasha thinks. Steve was the first to arrive next to Vision and Wanda.  
He was probably one of the few people who still accepted Wanda's existence. 

"Lets bring her to her room." Steve called out.  
Vision nodded and pulled Wanda upwards to carry her to the living quarters. 

Before the redhead could stop herself she opened her mouth to speak.  
"I'll come with you guys."  
They nodded and started heading towards their rooms. 

They walked in silence, if you leave out the quiet whines and whimpers of Wanda's. Natasha was deeply annoyed by the lack of care that came from the avengers left in the conference room. 

Of course she was mad at Wanda too. She let her see her worst memories over and over again.

But she isn't anymore. The girl is practically still a teenager and she was always taken care of by her brother. They were controlled by pain and anger, but when it became important they switched to the good.

And now she's here, alone and in so much pain and things she can't understand 

"I don't know if I came to the right conclusion but I think she is very cold." Vision spoke when they nearly reached the girl's room. The widow stood still in the hallway and reaches for the android's arm to stop him from walking. 

When he stood and turned to look at Natasha, she gazed down to the girl in his arms. Wanda was indeed shivering. So the woman reached out to cup Wanda's cheek and felt how cold the skin under her fingertips was. The little witch must be freezing. 

"Lets hurry, she really is cold." She murmured.

Steve nodded but spoke "I have to go back but I'll come and look for her later." 

Vision then continued to carry the shivering girl with Natasha by her side.

When they finally reached Wanda's room, the android set her down gently onto the cushion and went to sit on the bedside. But the older woman spoke up. "It's okay. I‘ll stay with her." 

He looked up to look at Natasha and then Wanda. Thought for a short moment and then nodded. Probably considering if Natasha was worth watching over his newly found obsession.

Of course he didn't use the door that was open, but walked right through the wall. 

Natasha sighed and kneeled next to the girl. She's sorry for her. For the loss of her brother and the lack of love and acceptance she gets here.

As on cue, Wanda starts to shiver again and Natasha is interrupted in her thought process by a new fit of cries coming from the girl. Hushing her quietly, Nat pulls a few thin blankets over the girls body, to which she just replies with a silent cry again. 

The only thing she knows is that she wants to be there for the younger woman. Being there for her when no one else is. Natasha can‘t point out where the sudden protectiveness came from now, but she knows that that‘s something that the girl could actually need. A friend. For now at least.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this ages ago but now realized that i could actually post it like this  
> sooo i hope you enjoyed  
> Its angsty and all but i still like it


End file.
